May the Elements Guide us
by Firelord515
Summary: The world of Equestria wasn't always so peaceful. In fact, long before Equestria was made, the world was in complete war and chaos. Until the Elements of harmony came to earth. How did the world of Equestria form from this carnage? Read and find out and tell me your thoughts. This is my first MLP fanfic so I hope you enjoy.


**A/N: This story has been completely rewritten and many changes were added. Please read and tell me you thought and I look forward to reading them.**

* * *

**The World Before You Knew It**

The Ponies of Equestria were living happily as they went about their days. Their lives were filled with joy and wonder. Rarely anypony had a frown upon his/her faces. Ponies from all over the world could travel and not have a worry in the world. Sure there were a few dangers here and there every now and again, but that didn't stop the ponies from living out their happy lives. As long as their Princesses watched over them with care and wisdom.

With the help of the Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were able to bring joy and happiness to they lives that they came across. Little did they know that not only were they the wielders of the Elements, but they were also their Avatars. Through the power of the Element, they were able to defeat any foe that tried to tip the balance of peace and bring harmony to the world. However, the world was not always as peaceful and prosperous as many ponies have been lead to believe. In fact, the world was much different than the present day Equestria.

Many years ago, ten thousand in fact, the world was very different than it was today. The lands and continents were shaped very differently. And much like how things were in the Everfree Forest, everything grew on its own and took care of itself on its own. The clouds moved by themselves and didn't requires teams of Pegasi to manage them. Trees grew all by themselves and the animals could take care of themselves.

Even the Sun rose and fell all by itself. There was no Alicorn Princess to do that everyday. In fact, there were no Alicorns around. There weren't even ponies around either. Actually there were, but they were the ponies of Equestria today. They were just like every other animal that walk around in the wilds. But there weren't any Dragons, Griffins, Chimeras, Phoenixes, Minotaur or any other mythical creatures of the world today. The only things that roamed the worlds freely were these creatures called "Humans."

It was said that when these "Humans" roamed the earth, everything was in complete chaos. The humans were filled with mostly hate and greed in their hearts, trying to do whatever they could to get to the top. The humans would lie, cheat, steal, and even hurt each other in order to get what they wanted with no remorse. There were once many countries around the world to help keep the peace, but many of them hated each other as well. Many thought they were better than others and wanted to prove that by any means. The same was said for the humans. But within these countries, there were organizations that wanted to end Civilization and bring the world into chaos.

They succeeded in doing just that. The world fell into ruin and chaos and it was every "man" for themselves. Everyone was at war with one other and there was no sign of peace in sight. There may have been some humans who weren't bad and tried to save other, but that wasn't enough to make up for the Hate and Greed that was filled within the hearts of many. And for the longest time, it seemed that the world would forever fall into darkness.

But then, something amazing happened.

Many years after the world fell into chaos, six young friends, two girls and four boys, were out in the wilderness by themselves, just trying to survive. They had been on their own for a long time and were close to giving up. They had witnessed all kinds of horrible things from Man. They tried to save many people, but most of them just betrayed them for their own gain. And the one that succumbed to the chaotic world. These six friends felt that all hope for peace seemed lost and that there was no way for the earth to become good again.

Then one day, just as the group of friends were about to loose all faith in Humanity, something fell from the sky like a shooting star and landed in the middle of an field. The six friends rushed to see what it was. When then they got there, all they could see was a crater in the ground. And inside with crater, was a large, glowing rainbow colored crystal. The six friends entered the crater and surrounded the crystal, curious to see and know more about it. Then, when the six friends all touched the crystal at the same time, the crystal began to glow brighter until it release a blinding blast of light.

Once the light had faded, the six friends opened their eyes to find that their whole worlds had completely changed. For they were no longer humans, but six different and strange animals. One girl, Ayal, was a tall White tailed Deer, and the other girl, Gem Starlight, was lavender pony, or unicorn to be more specific, with a bright purple main, and. But the other four had much different forms. One boy, Ealdor, was a Satyr. Another boy, Marcus, was a Centaur, although his face showed less signs of being human and more so like a horse, and another boy, Steel Shot, was a Minotaur, big and strong like the ones from myth. And the last boy, Storm Guard, who was Gem Starlight's older brother, was something that wasn't even heard of before. He was a pony much like his sister, but stood on two legs and hand the arms of a human. He looked much like a Satyr, but in pony form and without the horns.

At first they were confused and frightened, but then they realized something about themselves that they hadn't before. They didn't feel hatred anymore. Instead, they felt love and understanding in their hearts. Something that none of them had felt in a long time, and for a time it was good.

The six of them then looked at the crystal as it began to glow once more. They covered their eyes once more in case another blast of light came again. But instead, the crystal did something else. The six friends looked back at the crystal as it began to sink into the ground. The earth then began to shake, and a large crystal tree grew in that very spot. The six friends looked on in amazement as the tree began to glow. And out of six branches, six smaller crystal appeared. Each one descended down towards each of the six friends, attaching themselves to their hosts as necklaces. It was at that moment that the six friends realized what those crystals were and was happening. They were the Elements of Harmony, that tree was the Tree of Harmony, and that they were now their Avatars.

As the years passed, The six friends set out to bring peace and harmony to the new world. And as the traveled, they realized that the Elements of Harmony did more than just change their appearances, but changed the world as well. The lands that had once been dark and dead, were now green once more. The forests that had lost their leaves were now full of life again. And to make things more incredible, the continents that had been divided were now a single super continent. The Avatars were greatly surprised by the power the Elements possessed to be able to, quite literally, change the face of the earth. As for the population that resided in this new world, the Avatars soon found that there were others that were transformed into creature just like them. And as far as anyone could tell, there were six main races: the Satyrs, the Minotaurs, the White tailed Deer, the Centaurs, the Ponies, which were divided into three different races as well, and the ponies that could stand on two legs. These types of ponies were originally called Ipotane, but many decided to call them Anthroponies. Each of these races represented an Element of Harmony.

The Satyrs represented the Element of Generosity. The Minotaurs represented the Element of Honesty. The White Tailed Deer represented the Element of Laughter. The Centaurs represented the Element Kindness. The Anthroponies represented the Element of Loyalty. Then finally, the Ponies represented the Element of Magic. Of course there were other races and creatures of all kinds in the world, but these were the Six Main Races of Harmony.

Each race showed great potential as the years went by, especially the Ponies. For the Ponies were able to do things that nobody else could imagine. The Ponies had remnants of Magic within them and could harness it into their daily live. The Earth Ponies used their magic to help them farm their crops, which made them grow faster and healthier than others. The Pegasi could walk on top of clouds without falling through. The Unicorns however, with the help of their horns, could harness their magic much greater than the other ponies. They even developed these techniques called spells, something that only had been dreamed of in the past. But the most fascinating feature about the ponies is that whenever they discovered a special talent, an image would appear on their behinds with that very same talent. Most of these images were cute to them, so the Ponies came up with the name cutie marks. This made the ponies special as their Anthropony cousins didn't have any cutie mark on them.

The Minotaurs developed their skills in metals works, like forging armor and crafting tools for construction. The Satyrs were more creative and mainly crafted items of beauty, mainly fashion, art, and Poetry. They also formed the most beautiful clothing from the finest silk they could find. The Centaurs worked in the field of knowledge, studying the stars constellations and learning from the past that had been forgotten. The Deer were the more free-spirited race of the Main Six. They mainly designed festivals for the other races to enjoy together. They also helped the ponies with their farming and produced their own kind of food as well.

The Anthroponies were more of the warrior race. And since they represented the Element of Loyalty, they were most loyal to their pony cousins. And just as Storm Guard protected his little sister, the Anthroponies gladly took it upon themselves to be their protectors, keeping them safe from any harm, since the ponies couldn't defend themselves as well as the other races,. The Anthroponies even developed their own fighting styles in order to readjust to their new bodies. Sometimes they would teach these skills to the Minotaurs and the Satyrs, who would also modify them to match their bodies. The Satyrs also tried to relearn the skills of kung-fu as well. Sometimes the Anthroponies, the Satyrs and the Minotaurs would have competitions with each other, trying to show their skills in the art of combat. But it was all in god fun though, as each race was able to learn something new from the other. But the only threat that ever really came to the ponies were mainly the predators from the old world. But other than that, there was no real threat.

Each of these races lived in harmony with one another, with the Avatars of the Elements guiding them along the way. Soon each race began to develop their own kingdoms in the new world, not to separate from each other, but to show that because they were different, they would live alongside each other in peace. They built great cities all over the world, many of which were famous for different things. The city of Pyron, which was capital city of the Minotaur Kingdom, was know greatly for crafting the best iron and steel ever forged. The City of Caldorin was known for being the second largest city in the world. It was also know as the Market City, where all of Earth's creature could come and trade, sell, or buy anything. It was one of the wealthiest cities in the world. But of all these great cities, none was greater than the City of Amicitia, also know as the city of Friendship. It was built by the Anthroponies exactly where the Elements fell to Earth, surrounding the Tree of Harmony in a glorious Citadel. The city was built a,s a symbol to show that they lived in harmony, and to protect the Tree of Harmony.

But the time soon came when the Avatars passed away peacefully in their sleep. They had completed their task in bringing peace to the world and it was time for them to leave this world. The world mourned as the beloved Avatars moved on to the next world. They had done so much for the races of Harmony that they would be remember for all eternity. But as sad as it was, it was not the end of the Elements of Harmony as they chose new Avatars to take their places. And once their time was up, the Elements would choose new ones just as before. It was not long before the Six Races of Harmony began to worship the Elements as deities, with the Avatars as the connections to them. For five thousand years this went on, and the world thrived in an age of peace and prosperity. But like all this, it had to come to an end.

Little did any of them know, that when the Elements of Harmony came to Earth and changed things the way they did, they didn't get rid of the evil in the world. Much like most things in the universe, it couldn't just disappear, it all had to go somewhere else. When the Elements removed the hate and greed within the hearts of the Six Races, and more, they created something far worse. All the evil that had been in the hearts of the creatures of the world was joined together to form a single spirit in the shape of the greatest evil known to Earth; a Man. This evil spirit was called Asmodeus.

When Asmodeus was born, he looked upon the world with scorn. He wanted nothing more than to destroy it and rule it for himself. But he knew he couldn't do it alone. So he hid deep in the bowels of the Earth where he built a great fortress called Athrátos. There, he began creating an army to destroy the world above and enslave all who lived there. He created the Kaladar, ape-like creatures that made up the bulk of his armies.

But Asmodues didn't stop with the Kaladar. He also created all kinds of evil creature, such as the Dragons, Chimera, Nagas and many others. He even created beasts known as Cyclops, unintelligent, one eyed monsters that were nothing more than mindless slaves in his armies. Legend has it that Asmodeus made them out of stone and brought them to life using his dark magic. But out of all the monsters in Asmodeus' armies, the most fearsome of all his creations were the Draconequus. But these were nothing like the one known as Discord, these were far worse. These demons were much larger and far more evil. There may have only been a few, but they were the most fearsome creature ever to roam the earth. But the most feared out of all of them was a Draconequus known as Ragnarok, Lord of the Draconequus. He was the largest and most feared creature of all. But even for all he dark power and ruthlessness, he was loyal to no one but Asmodeus. For five thousand years he waited in his secret fortress for the right time to strike, planning and building his armies for a war that would change to the fate of the world. Then the time soon came for him to enacted his plans.

He began his plans by raising his great fortress from the bowels of Earth. It was said the the Earth itself shook as the lands began to change, making way for Athrátos. The lands the surrounded the fortress grew ill and dark, corrupted by the fowl evil that laid withing the gate of Athrátos. Mountains errupted. Clouds darkened. The air itself was filled with the stench of evil. As Athrátos rose from the Earth, mountains ranges were formed, surrounding the land around the evil fortress. After much chaos and reshaping of the lands, a new kingdom was formed. A dark and evil Kingdom. A kingdom that would be known as Rámengoth. Once his new kingdom was forged, Asmodeus continued preparing his armies. Once his plans and armies were ready, he struck.

Unknown to the rest of what had just occurred, the Six Kingdoms of Harmony only assumed it to be only an earthquake. Although many thought it strange that an earthquake would even happen in many areas of the world, others simply ignored it. It remained undiscovered of what had happened until the first attacks began. Asmodeus' attack came so quickly and suddenly, none could have seen it coming or could even prepared for it. The first to come under siege from the hordes of darkness were the Deer tribes of the West, lying just northeast of Rámengoth. The first city to fall to the Kaladar was the city of Caldorin. The Kaladar were relentless in their attack and because they had no means of protecting themselves, the city was quick to fall. The Kaladar burned the city to the ground and took many thousands of Deer and members of the other races as captives.

The Kaladar then continued their offensive towards the other White Tailed cities. It was believed that millions of lives were lost during the attack. The White tails tried to form a last defense against the Kaladar, but were quickly stamped out due to having inferior weapons. One by one, the remaining cities of the White tails soon fell. Some say that some had been able to escape, but none have been seen since that day. And thus, the White tailed Kingdom the first to fall. By the time the other races got wind of what had already happened, it was too late. But because the attack was so quick they almost had no time to prepare.

Fortunately the Minotaurs were among the first to stand against the armies of Rámengoth. They were much stronger than most of the other races and were able to at least hold off the Kaladar's advance. The next to join the war were the Centaurs, who made excellent cavalry. With their combined efforts, they were able to push the Kaladar back, despite being heavily outnumbered. But their efforts were in vain as the Dragons descended down upon them, showering them with breaths of fire. They were soon loosing ground to the relentless hordes of darkness. Soon the Satyrs were brought into the war, having close relations with the Centaurs. But because the Dragons valued anything shiny, they targeted the Satyrs for their vast treasures. The Satyrs didn't stand a chance against their fire. Soon the Anthroponies joined the war to protect the ponies, but that did little to turn the tide. It all seem hopeless, until the new Avatars entered the fray. With the help of the Elements, they were able to push the Dragons back. And thanks to the Element of Kindness, the Dragons lost the will to fight anymore. It was a major victory. But it was far from over as the Kaladar hordes continued their assault. But with the help of the Elements, victory seemed possible.

But not everything goes as it seems.

During the first decade of the war, news had reached the Avatars that Asmodeus was amassing a massive host of Kaladar to march on the City of Harmony. The Avatars knew that it would be a while before Asmodeus could gather enough strength for an assault like that. But they had to move fast. They sent word to the other five kingdoms to gather their armies to meet with Asmodeus' Kaladar hordes before they could reach the city. But after two years of preparing, the attack came sooner than expected as Asmodeus unleashed his army, thus causing the Avatars to march out sooner than expected. They met at the plains of Treehill, where It would be the biggest battle to ever occur during the war. Around 240,000 Minotaurs, 120,000 Centaurs, 200,000 Satyrs and 300,000 Anthroponies, along with a few thousand ponies, had been assembled to stop the oncoming hordes, with the Avatars of Harmony leading them. They were outnumbered almost two to one in that battle as the Kaladar hordes numbered in the millions. But the armies of Harmony were still ready to defend their people and defeat the enemy.

Both sides fought viciously during the long and terrible battle as neither side gave in to the other. The Kaladar seemed to have the upperhand as they had the superior numbers. And with the the assistance of the many Dragons and other monsters, victory seemed certain. But the Alliance was determined to defend their people. After days of fighting, the Alliance had managed to break the enemy and send them running. And even though they had won the battle, but it was a very costly one, and the war was still far from over. They had lost thousands of lives during that battle, but the Avatars wanted to push onward to keep the momentum of their victory going. They managed to push the Kaladar all the way back to west side of the world, but they soon fell into Asmodeus' trap. As the Alliance pushed deeper into enemy territory, they soon reached the Dark Valley. Upon entering the valley, the Alliance soon found themselves surrounded by thousands upon thousands of not just Kaladar, but dragons who still remained loyal to Asmodeus and thousands of other evil creatures. And thanks to the high mountain walls that surrounded the valley, it was the perfect trap. The Alliance fought long and hard, but their efforts were in vain as their ranks fell. The Alliance soon broke and retreat back to their lands, making all their efforts they had made all for naught.

It was indeed a tragedy, for not only had thousands of lives been lost that day, but the Avatars themselves had also fallen during the battle. They, themselves, had been ambushed by a great number of Draconequus, led by Ragnarok. The Avatars fought with the Ragnarok and his army, but due to fighting long battles with very little rest, they were too weak to put up mush of a fight, even with the Elements. It was because of they Elements that they even lasted as long as they did. But they were soon defeated by Lord of Draconequus. And thus, the Elements were lost. Asmodeus, after sensing that the Elements, the only powers on Earth that could defeat him, had been lost, pushed his armies further on the offensive.

Once it was discovered the Avatars and the Elements were lost, sorrow spread throughout the world. The races of harmony nearly gave up hope of Asmodeus ever being defeated and peace restored to the world. Many even considered surrendering to Asmodeus and accepting their fate. But the Ponies and Anthroponies did _not_ give up. They stood by their beliefs and told the others that they would not be defeated so easily. They still believe that Asmodeus would be defeated and the world can be restored to its former glory. They sent out search parties to find the Element.

Years passed and there was still no sign of the Elements. Even the Tree of Harmony's light grew dim. Many took this as a sign that they would never be found. But the Ponies and Anthroponies didn't give up hope. They knew that the Elements of Harmony were still out there, just waiting to be found. so they continued their search, determined to find the Elements before it was too late.

Over the years, the Kaladar hordes were gaining the upper hand in the war once more. All across the world, there was nothing but chaos. Much of the world had become dark and lifeless as the corruption of Rámengoth spread throught the lands. But in one small corner of the earth, high in the mountains, was one city that had not fallen into darkness. The City of Carthagos was the last remaining place where the living creature of earth could live without fear of Asmodeus and his dark hordes. For the city was hidden in a great valley high in the mountains and protected by magic from the unicorns. This city, like the City of Amicitia, was mainly made up of the six races of harmony, the majority being Satyrs. This city was founded a thousand years before the war, where the great Satyr king named Taz felt that the world would soon follow the same path as the ancient human beings in the ways of corruption. But because of these thought, he was not well like. Not wanting to take part in what he felt would lead to disaster, he lead a group of followers, those that felt as he did, away from the outside world to live in peace and solitude. And after many weeks of traveling, he finally found a place where he and his people could live in peace.

For a thousand years, the people of Carthagos had prospered. living in complete solitude, trouble had not descended upon them. But that did not mean that they were unaware of what was happening in the outside world. It wasn't hard to figure out that something was wrong when the night sky would glow red in the distance, as if the world was being set on fire. The citizens of Carthagos grew nervous as to the dangers of the outside world and were terrified that they would come to their great city. But the new Satyr King during that time, King Greyhorn assured his citizens that there was nothing wrong and that they were safe there in Carthagos. But as the war in the outside world raged on, the fires in the night grew closer, frightening the citizens even more so. But again, King Greyhorn managed to comfort the idea that they were safe, and forbid all in the city from leaving the valley. And for a while, the city remained as it did from when it was first founded.

But then, one day, a group of three young ponies decided to disobey the King and venture out into the outside world. They were curious about the events that were taking place and wanted to see it for themselves. Because they were such young foals, they had no real knowledge of what was going on outside the city. Quietly, they sneaked out of the city and down the secret passageway through the mountains, careful not to run into any guards. The three foals had mad it to the outside of the mountains, from there, they could see the chaos clearly. The fires from the war could now be seen as the lands around them seemed almost dead. But rather than turning back to the safety of the city, the three foals decided that they wanted a better look. They climbed down the mountain slopes and further towards the desolate lands. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the three foals came across a village that had been completely destroyed. not a single house or shop had been spared by the fires. Their curiosity grew more and more with each step they took. They had never seen this kind of destruction before. But as their curiosity grew, so did a twinge of fear. They weren't sure what caused this destruction, but they had a pretty bad feeling about it. Yet still, they let their curiosity get the better of them as they continued onward.

It was getting dark out by this time, but they still walked on. But as they ventured deeper into the village and were almost on the other side, they heard a noise, almost like a twig snapping, come from behind them. They quickly turned around, frighten by the sudden noise and wondered what could have made it. They saw nothing. Now the fear they had before grew ten fold as their hearts raced in their chests. But one of them convinced the others that it was nothing, saying that it was probably a harmless squirrel or something. Feeling a bit safer, they continued on their way. They must have walked for about ten seconds before they heard the noise once again, this time closer. They turned around again. Still nothing. The feeling of dread was beginning to overwhelm them, but they still ventured forward, only to get further away from whatever was making that noise.

It was much darker now and the young ponies were now more terrified than they had ever been in their lives. They had completely made it through to the other side of the village, but they were now in the woods. The ponies were scared and paranoid now, feeling that behind every tree was some kind of monster waiting to jump out and get them. Every fiber of their beings told them to turn around, but they ignored it seeing as it was too dark for them to go home now. They had to find some form of shelter for the night. After what seemed like hours, they found a small thicket of bushes that made the perfect shelter for them. They nestled themselves inside and made themselves as comfortable as they could and began to rest for the night.

How much sleep they had gotten was unknown as they were suddenly woken up and dragged out of the thicket by their rear hooves. they scream and panicked as they soon found themselves surrounded by a large group of Kaladar. Then a Draconequus, twice as tall as the Kaladar around him, stepped forward and introduced himself as Snarl. The young ponies pleaded for the Draconequus not to hurt them, but Snarl simply laughed, saying that that was far from their intent. Confused, the young ponies asked what they wanted. The Draconequus smiled warmly at them and said that they were just passing along and saw the young ponies out in the wilderness and grew concerned. He apologized for the Kaladar's behavior and said that they were too stupid to know how to properly approach young ponies. Snarl also said that they didn't belong out in the dangerous world, that there was danger around every corner. Snarl's friendly demeanor made the young ponies feel much better as they smiled up at the Draconequus. Snarl said that they would return them to the village were they past and that they should find their way back home from there. The young ponies were so happy that they didn't hesitate to start heading back home. Once they all reached the burnt village, the young ponies bid their farewells and ran off towards the mountains. But little did they know that they were playing right into Snarl's plan. The young ponies finally made it home before their families grew too worried about them, saying they were playing hide and seek and lost track of time, and went straight to bed.

A few weeks later, when they young ponies awoke from their slumber, they found their entire world burning. When they had returned home, Snarl had followed the foals and found the secret entrance to the City of Carthagos. He quickly reported his findings to Lord Ragnarok and they began preparing the armies for the attack. During the following night, Snarl had lead a vast host of Kaladar to the secret entrance of the City and slowly began to sneak the Kaladar inside. Once the sun began to peak over the mountains, they attacked. The attack came so sudden that the defenders had almost no time to prepare. Thousands of lives were lost that day, with only a very few to escape. One of the few was one of the young foals that had lead the enemy right to their gates. Once word had reached Asomdeus that the great City of Carthagos had been destroyed, he ordered his armies to press onward, to not stop until all were destroyed.

Their next target were the Satyrs, for their lands were filled with minerals that Asmodeus could use for his evil purposes. The Satyr gathered whatever strength they could muster, but they knew that it wouldn't be enough to stop the Kaladar. Fortunately, the Anthroponies were they closest neighbors and were able to send their armies to help them defend their lands. These armies were lead by a middle-aged Anthropony called Fireshield. He was one of the Anthroponies' best generals, having faced off with the Kaladar hordes more times than any could count, and he personally requested to aid the Satyrs in their defense against the Kaladar armies. The same could not be said for the other races, as their lands were under attack as well and were unable to assist. But it was thanks to General Fireshield and Anthropony army that the Satyrs were able to defend their lands and hold off the Kaladar. General Fireshield lead many attacks against the Kaladar. And after two decade of besieging the lands, It appeared as if the Kaladar offensive would be defeated. But Asmodeus was growing impatient as his armies were not making enough gains to his satisfaction. So he decided to send in his Draconequus, led by Ragnarok, to finish the off Satyrs.

With the help of the Draconequus, the Kaladar were now able to break through the Satyrs' defenses, destroying them one by one. General Fireshield tried to hold off the Draconequus as best as he could, but no matter what he did, his efforts were for naught as hundreds of Anthropony and Satyer lives were lost. It all seemed hopeless as the Kaladar and Draconequus advanced further against them, with almost nothing to stop them. But then, a great host of Ponies, mainly consisting of Unicorns, came to the aid of the Satyrs and Anthroponies. This host was lead by a Unicorn named Star Nova.

Star Nova had spent many years perfecting a spell that could subdue the Draconequus and weaken them just enough to be defeated. And after hearing that the Satyrs and Anthropines were under attack from the relentless demons, he pushed himself to near exhaustion to find a way complete this spell, hoping that it would be the key to defeating Asmodeus. When he finally perfected this spell, Star Nova gathered as many Unicorns as he could to teach them this spell. Once they had perfected it, they, as well as other Ponies, gathered into a great army to help aid the Anthroponies and Satyrs. Using their magic, the Satyrs and Anthroponies were finally able to fend off the seemingly endless hordes. The Draconequus were vulnerable to the Unicorns' magic, even Ragnarok himself. And though they were unable to defeat the Draconequus, the Unicorns were able to at least weaken them enough for the Satyrs and Anthroponies to strike them down. Many Draconequus had fallen in a matter a months thanks to the Unicorns and their magic.

Hearing that the Satyrs were able the defend their lands and drive Asmodeus' armies back gave the Centaurs and Minotuars the moral boost they needed to drive the Kaladar back. Finally feeling victorious, the Five kingdoms decided to use the momentum to finally defeat Asmodues. They spent the next five years gathered enough of their forces to meet up with the Anthroponies, Satyrs and Ponies and made a final assault towards Asmodeus' territory. The host that was assembled was indeed great, but not a great as the first Host that had defeated Asmodeus' armies the first time. But even so, it was a very powerful army. Lead by Star Nova and General Fireshield, the great army marched onward, defeating many foes that dared to stand against them. The enemies that tried to fend off the Second Alliance were only a small threat and were not nearly strong enough to cause any real damage to the army.

Asmodeus was ferocious as his armies were once again defeated at the hands of the races of Harmony. He gathered the remainder of his armies and prepared them to march out to meet the Second Alliance. He knew that if their forces reached the Black Mountains that bordered the northern and western borders of Rámengoth, then there will be nothing to stop them from reaching Athrátos. So he marched his armies out to meet the Second Alliance at the plains of Cohariúm, which were once a lushes grasslands and forests used by the Deer but now turned to barren wastelands, that was just before the Black Iron Mountains, where the decisive battle for Earth would take place.

Months later, both armies met at Cohariúm, just outside the Blood Iron Gates. The lands that were lushes and green were now barren and devoid of any life, poisoned by the evil that came from the realm of Rámengoth. It was the perfect place for the Second Alliance to finally ride the world of the Kaladar armies. This would be the decisive battle that would determine the fate of the world. the Alliance was determined to finish this once and for all. The Kaladar that marched out of the Gates to meet the Second Alliance did outnumber them, but not by much. But they were also accompanied by Dragons, Draconequus, and all other manner of evil monsters. But the Alliance wasn't intimidate, for they have come further than any army before them, even the First Alliance.

The battle soon began as the Alliance struck first by firing volleys of arrows into the Kaladar armies. The Kaladar fired their own volleys as they charged towards the Alliance. The Minotuars at the front of the line of the left flank braced for the attack. The Anthroponies that made up the right flank advanced forward to outmenuver the Kaladar. But the Cyclops were able to halt the Anthoponies in their tracks. Swinging their massive clubs to halt the advance, they were able to inflict heavy casualties. But the Satyr archers were soon able to cut them down and the Anthroponies were able to force them back.

The battle continued for hours longer as both armies fought fiercely against each other. And, as expected, the Alliance was gaining the advantage. The Unicorns were using their magic to keep the Draconequus at bay while the rest of the army battled with the Kaladar. The Minotaurs used their strength to take the brunt of the Kaladar's attack. They were able to hold them off as the Anthroponies and Satyrs attacked the flanks. The Kaladar did their best to avoid being outflanked by the Alliance, using their larger numbers to lengthen the battle lines. Their goal was to outlast their enemy so that they could overwhelm them over time. But the Centaurs were able to out maneuver the Kaladar and traveled around the flanks, trampling the Kaladar as the want. The battle seemed already won for the Alliance. But Asmodeus was growing tired of this silly game. His armies conquered most of the lands, only to be defeated at his very doorstep? No, he was not going to be defeated by what he saw as inferior beast. So he decided that he would finally take matters into his own 'hands'.

Victory was near for the Second Alliance as they pushed the dark army further back. They continued to press their advantage when the sky suddenly darkened as dark clouds began to form over head. Lightning struck the ground as the thunder itself shook the ground, causing both armies to stop fighting. It was as if the sky was breaking apart. The clouds overhead began to spin in the sky, forming a massive funnel. The Alliance stopped their advance and they looked up at the sky, wondering what is happening. Then a giant ball of fire fell through the center of the funnel, landing directly in the center of the battlefield. And from out of the fires, stood Asmodeus himself.

The Alliance stood aghast at the sight before them, even FireShield stood petrified where he stood. Never had any of the Races of Harmony ever seen Asmodeus in person. And now there he stood, in a great and terrible form, completely covered in armor. He stood at a height taller than anything the Races of harmony had seen, the Centaurs, the tallest of all the races, didn't stand as close to his height. His armor was brutal, spiky, and was said to be indestructible. But his armor was only a part of what made him so intimidating. What made him even more fearsome waas the weapon he held in his hand. A giant sword, one that looked as if it was forged from darkness itself. Asmedeus stood in front of the Alliance, looking on as many began to tremble at the very sight of him. Then, suddenly, lifted his great sword above his head, he attacked, swinging his mighty blade at the soldiers before him. With every swing he made, dozens of soldier were stuck down. The power that Asmodeus possessed was unequal as he the Alliance. The Alliance tried to fight back against him, but their efforts seemed futile against his power. He then turned his attention to the Unicorns who were stopping his Draconequus. Swinging his mighty sword, he all but destroyed the Unicorn host. Even Star Nova himself was struck down, leaving the Unicorns leaderless. Thus, his Draconequus were once again free to rampage across the battlefield. Asmodeus then lead the charge himself through the Alliance center, breaking their lines. With their formation and morale broken, the Alliance stood no chance against the enemy and were forced to flee the onslaught. The remainder of the Alliance scattered, falling back to their own kingdoms. Even Fireshield was forced to flee. Out of the hundreds of thousands that marched to the Blood Gates of Rámengoth, less than a fifth made it back home. It was a crushing defeat for the Alliance, but an even more crushing realization that they may have just lost the war.

Upon seeing the Alliance crushed and fleeing, Asmodeus decided to press his advantage and resume his conquest of the Satyr kingdom. He reassembled his armies and launched his assault. And because of how many soldiers were lost during the battle of the Cohariúm, the Satyrs were completely defenseless against the Kaladar armies. They tried to assemble as many new recruits as they could, but they were all inexperienced in the art of combat. None of the other races could help them as their own armies were too weak and stretched thin to lend any form of assistance. Thus, the Satyr armies were slaughtered and the Kingdom fell within a few months. Asmeodeus, pleased with the success he was gaining, pushed his armies onward to the remaining kingdoms. Victory was finally withing his grasp.

A few years after the defeat at the battle of Cohariúm, the remaining Kingdoms of Harmony were doing all they could to fend off the armies of Rámengoth. But as the war continued to drag on, more and more territory was lost and thousands of lives were destroyed. The Centaurs were nearly at their limit, having spent all their resourses to holding off the Kaladar. Knowing that destruction was certain, they gave practically everything they possessed to the ponies in the hopes that it wouldn't be destroyed. The Ponies gladly took their work and promised to continued their studies in the hopes of making a better future. Not long after that, the Centaur kingdom soon fell to the armies of darkness as well. The Ponies, who had been close friends to the Centaurs, mourned them greatly. The kept their promise and continued the studies of the Centaurs, seeking a way to better the life they had, even as the forces of evil advanced ever closer.

The Minotaurs were nearly in the same situation as the Centaurs and were growing desperate. They had sacrificed so much to protect their borders but it seemed to be all in vain as the enemy approached. But as defeat drew closer, Asmodeus appeared before them and offered them a deal. If they would fight alongside the Kaladar, then their race would be spared. With little to no choice, the accepted his offer and declared war against the Ponies and Anthroponies. This angered both races greatly, saying it would be more honorable to go out fighting rather than be a cowered and fight with the enemy.

It was now down to the Anthroponies, the last hope of defense against the hordes of darkness. They knew that if they fell, their pony cousins would have no chance of survival. The Anthroponies had been on the defense for many years and were close to falling like the other Races of Harmony. The war had raged on for nearly a century now. The lands were all but destroyed and the climates seemed to have stopped. The continents were reshaped in the carnage and it seemed that the world would be destroyed before the war was over. But the Anthroponies refused to give up. They refused to let the ponies succumb to their fate and fought harder. But all their efforts seemed hopeless. That is, until a certain Anthropony with a tan coat and bright blond mane, his name long forgotten, came along.

When this Anthropony was very small, his family and village were attacked in a Kaladar raid. His father fought with all his might to defend their home, but his efforts were for naught as he soon fell on the battlefield. His mother managed to get him out, but they were pursued into the forest. She ran with all her might, trying desperately to loose the Kaladar. But they refused to give up the chase. Growing exhausted after the long pursuit, his mother came to a river blocker her chance of escape. But then she caught sight of a small basket on the side of the bank. It was then that she knew that she only had one choice. She knew that his only chance for survival was for her to sacrifice herself in order to save him. She placed him in the small basket and sent him down the river while she lead the Kaladar away. That was the last he ever saw of his parents.

No one knows how long he had been drifting in that basket, but he was soon found by a young Unicorn. When he found him, the young Anthropony was just on the brink of death. The Unicorn brought him back to his home and nursed him back to health. Once the young Anthropony was in good condition, the Unicorn had no idea what to do next. He wasn't sure about sending him to the orphanage. There were too many there as it was. But the Unicorn hadn't the slightest idea on how to raise a young one and sending him to a proper home seemed like the best option. But the Unicorn couldn't bring himself to do it. After nursing the Young Anthropony back to health, he form a special bond with him. So he made up his mind; he was going to keep the young Anthropony and raise him as his own.

For the next few years, the the young Anthropony grew up happily with his Unicorn guardian. He taught him how to speak, walk and read. Oh, how the Unicorn loved to teach him how to read. He told the Anthropony that books were the basics of learning how to become someone great. That books could take him anywhere he wanted to go, all he had to do was pick one up and read. The Unicorn was even able to teach him some magic. Some say that was impossible because Anthropony don't possess magic like ponies do. But the Unicorn believed that magic existed within all types of creatures created by the Elements of Harmony. His theory was proven as he witnessed the young Anthropony levitate into the air. The young Anthropony was happy with the life he had and wouldn't change it for the world.

But when the young Anthropony was just becoming a teenager, he began to question thing. But one question stood out the most; where were his parents? He asked this to his guardian, hoping to find some answers. The Unicorn, though hesitantly, decided to reveal the tale of how he came into the care of the Unicorn. Finally knowing what had happened to his family, the young Anthropony grew angry. He wanted revenge against Asmodeus for everything he had done to the world. The Unicorn tried to calm the young Anthropony down, but had little effect. Then, late in the night, the young Anthropony ran away from home. But the Unicorn knew that this would happen. The Unicorn knew that the young Anthropony had a destiny to complete, and he must not stand in the way. He just hoped he would see his son again.

The young Anthropony soon joined the Anthropony army to defend his home, and to seek revenge against Asmodeus. He worked harder than any new recruit, learning the skills of combat much quicker than others. When other Anthroponies asked him how he was able to do things so well, all he would tell them was he had determination to win, to defeat the Darkness. The young Anthropony continued his training, exceeding the expectations of many commanders. It was not long before the young Anthropony soon found himself under the apprenticeship of General Fireshield himself. Over the years, and thanks to the guidance of General Fireshield, he was able to quickly climb the ranks to become the youngest General in history at the age of eighteen. Unfortunately, Fireshield was unable to see that day.

General Firesheild was sent to the south where a Minotaur raiding party had been plundering villages and murdering as they went. General Fireshield was tasked to quell this raiding party and bring them to justice. Unfortunately, before Firesheild could even arrive at the location of the last known whereabouts of the Minotaurs, he was meet with a army larger than what was expected. He and his army were ultimately crushed. Once the young Anthropony discovered what had happened to his master, his heart grew darker and he vowed revenge. Even though he had served under General Firesheild's guidance, he had held much anger in his heart during those years. Even more so when the Minotaurs killed his master.

During the war with the Minotaurs, the young Anthropny used his anger towards the Kaladar and Asmodeus and inflicted it upon the Minotaurs. He also grew ruthless, taking no prisoners at the end of every battle. But it was because of that ruthlessness, they were able to win almost every battle that he fought in. Because of him, the Anthroponies were able to fend off the enemy advances. But as the months went by, something inside him didn't feel right. A feeling of shame manifested inside of him to the point were he felt that he wasn't worthy of being an Anthropony. He often wondered what his parents would think of him if they saw how he was. What would his master think of him. So he finally gave up his path of revenge and followed the teaching of Storm Guard, to protect the innocent. And to become a better person to himself, he tried to follow the teachings of the other Elements of Harmony. He wanted to become a better leader to his people and to show them that even the chaos of this war should never sway them from following the Elements.

But he still hated the Minotaurs with every fiber of his being for betraying the Elements of Harmony, but he wasn't nearly as ruthless as he was before. The war continued on for a decade more and the Minotaurs tried to push the Anthroponies back, but thanks to the young Anthropony, the Anthroponies fought back harder. It was long and hard, but soon the Anthroponies had the upper hand against the Minotaurs. They had managed to push the Minotaur armies almost to the gates of Pyron itself. Minotaurs turned to Asmodeus, pleading to him for help. But in return, he betrayed them. Instead of sending his rejuvenated armies out to help the Minotaurs, he sent them to crush the Minotaurs once and for all. The attack came so sudden that the Minotaurs had no chance of preparing for it. One by one, the cities and fortresses of the Minotaur Kingdom soon fell to the Kaladar, leaving nothing but death and destruction. Of course, not all the Minotaurs were destroyed, but very few managed to escape and hide in the wilderness. Some say that there were so few left that they may never be the thriving race that they once were.

A part of the young Anthropony felt a twinge of pity when Asmodeus betrayed the Minotaurs and completely obliterated their kingdom. He felt that they were nothing more than cowards now that they chose to follow darkness and drift away from the Elements. But the Minotaurs tried to defend their actions by saying that they had no choice. It was either be destroyed or try to saves their people. But it was fruitless in the end since Asmodeus sent his armies to destroy them anyway. It didn't change his opinion of them, however. If any of the Minotaurs were to have survived the attacks, he would never be able trust any of them ever again.

Things still looked bleak for the remaining forces of Harmony. The Kaladar hordes were still as strong and dangerous as they were before, even without the Minotaurs to aid them. They still ran rampant through the world, burning as they go. The rest of the world had fallen into ruin, with much of the world being destroyed. Asmodeus was feeling victorious as his armies continued to rampage through the lands. He wanted nothing more than to see the races of the Earth fall to his might, and he felt that that was within his grasp. However, he had recieved word that the Elements had been found on and island called Irisa-Nûmbura, Island of the Noble, to the southwest. The island was a Satyr protected place that was once a beautiful sanctuary for many those who were less fortunate. The Satyrs would bring folk from all races who were too poor too the island to help them to fix their live. They would teach new skills to them or show them how to find their path t a better life. But once the war began, the island was made into a stronghold, where, instead of being taught how to live happily, many were taught how to fight. But it was one of the first Satyr strongholds to be destroyed by the armies Rámengoth. Wanting to destroy the Elements personally, Asmodeus set out towards Irisa-Nûmbura. There he met with Lord Tirek and Scorpan.

Lord Tirek was once a noble and well respected Centaur. And like most Centaurs, he had a fascination for studying. He was also a very kind and generous Centaur. Throughout the years, he had earned his way into becoming a Noble Centaur and to see to it that the Kingdoms were prosperous. But he did not always have a simple life. Long before the war started, he was an orphan Centaur when his parent died in a accident. He was left alone for some time, having no one else in his life. Until he met a young Gargoyle named Scorpan.

The gargoyles were a strange race, as it was unknown to where they came from. Some say that they were a race created by the Elements, so they were accepted into the kingdoms. But no one knew what Element they represented. But they soon came to realize that they were not a race of Harmony, but just a race in general. They were also a very rare race. Not many of them existed with the world, so it was a rare sight indeed. Usually, the Gargoyles lived in small covens out in the wilderness. But it seemed that Scorpan was the exception as he too was alone. Tirek then decided to stay with Scorpan, not wanting to be alone anymore. Scorpan was happy to have Tirek in his life for the same reason. And over, they developed a friendship that soon ascended into brotherhood.

Tirek and Scorpan began researching the world around them and solving mysteries. But what intrigued him most was the concept of magic. Tirek was fascinated by its properties and the wonders it held. Since Centaurs didn't possess any magic, studying it proved to be quite a challenge. But only the Ponies had the ability to wield magic, much to Tirek's dismay. A small part of him grew jealous of the Ponies, feeling that they shouldn't be the only ones to hold such great power. But Tirek refrained from these thought, feeling that such things would divert him away from the teachings of Marcus. But then the war began. At first, Tirek and Scorpan tried to find a way to gave magic to help the races fight back. But soon his obsession with trying to learn magic had made Tirek want that power for himself. Then seeing the power that Asmodues possessed, Tirek was amazed. He had never seen some possess such power. Seeing what the world was up against, Tirek knew that joining Asmodeus was the only option. He also felt that if he were to join Asmodeus, he could finally gain the power he had always been craving. And Scorpan, ever keen to please his brother, wanted to help him an any way.

The two brothers then set out to the realm of Rámengoth in the hopes of having an audience with the dark master. They traveled for many miles across the war torn lands. They were careful as to avoided any contact from the Kaladar armies, knowing that they would most likely be killed on sight. For many weeks the two traveled, nearly collapsing from exhaustion, until they finally reached the Blood Gates. There, they pleaded with the occupants to let them see Asmodeus, saying they had valuable information. However, they Kaladar on the walls ignored his plea and opened fire on them. Tirek and Scorpan thought they were done for, but nothing happened. The two brothers looked up to see that the Lord of the Draconequus himself had saved them. Asking why, Ragnarok said that Asmodeus knew that they were coming to see him, and he knew of their intentions. So the Lord of the Draconequus was sent to retrieve the two brothers and bring them to Athrátos. There they were granted an audience with Asmodeus himself. Knowing what the two brothers sought, as he had been watching them for some time, Asmodeus decided to accept them into his ranks, finding them to be useful in the future. He also granting them the power to steal magic from the Ponies, he even granted them eternal life, as long as they swore loyalty to him. But upon giving them their powers, Tirek's body began to change as he was exposed to the corruption of Asmodeus' dark magic. He grew horns on top of his head and his coat turned black as night. His skin change to red as fire and he grew in size. His face changed from one of a gentle Centaur to one of pure evil. He was a new Centaur. But even though his body had changed, Tirek felt stronger than he ever felt before. He lust for power had finally given him what he had desired, even at the cost of his body. Scorpan remained as if not affected by the dark magic, but it was obvious that he too felt stronger.

Finally having the power he craved for so long, Tirek and Scorpan traveled the Earth, stealing magic where they could find it. Over the years, they had stolen more magic then they could ever imagine, growing stronger than ever before. But it wasn't enough for Tirek. He wanted more. He wanted all magic in the world to be under his control. But there was only one thing stopping him; Asmodeus. He knew that Asmodeus would stop him from gaining all that power. So he and Scorpan devised a plan to steal the Dark Master's power for themselves. They would lead Asmodeus away from his fortress and set a trap for him. So they sent a message to Athrátos, saying that they had found the elements, knowing that this would draw out Asmodeus from the safety of his stronghold and protection from the Draconequus.

Upon arriving at Irisa-Nûmbura, Asmodeus noticed that Tirek had grown much larger in size since their last encounter, much larger than he. Lord Tirek was now as tall as a small castle. His horns had grown longer, as was the beard on his chin. But what caught Asmodeus' atention the most was the bright orange orb in between Tirek's horns. Scorpan had also grown in size, but not as much as Tirek had, but otherwise had not changed that much. But he didn't ponder about it too long and asked Lord Tirek and Scorpan for the whereabouts of the Elements of Harmony. Tirek smiled down at his _master_ and told him that he had them hidden safe. Asmodeus grew impatient with Tirek and ordered him to reveal the Elements to him. But what Tirek did instead was cast a spell on Asmodeus to restrain him. Caught completely off guard by such a daring attack, Asmodeus was helpless to do anything against the spell and was now trapped by Tirek and Scorpan. Now that Asmodeus was unable to fight back, Tirek stepped closer to him, taunting the Dark Lord. He then opened his mouth and began to absorb Asmodeus' magic, growing in size even more so. But since he was made from the very essence of evil and dark magic, the pain was excruciating as Asmodeus' cries rang out across the lads.

Ragnarok, upon hearing their master's cries, lead a large group of the Draconequus out of Athrátos to aid their master, flying across the sea as fast as they could. They followed the cries of agony, they quickly made it to the Irisa-Nûmbura. Once they arrived, they saw that Tirek had imprisoned their master and was stealing his powers. Seeing this enraged the Draconequus and they attack Tirek and Scorpan. Scorpan tried to defend his brother until he had completed in stealing the Dark Lord's magic, but he was no match for the Draconequus and was quickly subdued. The Draconequus then turned their attention to Tirek, who was still draining Asmodeus' magic. The Draconeqqus quickly surrounded the corrupted Centuar and attacked, forcing Tirek to defend himself and release their master. Tirek, gaining much power from Asmodeus, was able to hold of the Draconequus. But even with his new found powers, he wasn't strong enough to defeat them. But while Tirek was busy fighting the other Draconequus, Ragnarok was able to sneak up on him and deliver a critical hit. Although the blow wasn't fatal, it left Tirek greatly weakened. Asmodeus, finally able to recover from having his powers drained, took advantage of this to regain a great deal of his powers back. Tirek, knowing that there was no chance of him winning this fight, used whatever power he had to cast a spell to transport him and Scorpan away from Irisa-Nûmbura, never to be seen again. With the battle won, Asmodeus returned to Athrátos, thought he was still weak from Tirek trapping him and stealing his magic. He remained in his dark fortress to regain his strength.

Word spread quickly about that Asmodeus was now weakened by Tirek and Scorpan. The news brought great joy to the Ponies and Anthroponies. The young Anthropony, wanting to take advantage of Asmodeus's weakened state, then turned his attention to the Naga, who were nearly just as bad as the Minotaurs in terms of strength. But they did prove to be more of a problem. The Naga were snake like creatures that hunted rather than fought in battle. They also preferred to hunt the Ponies since they couldn't defend themselves like the Anthroponies could, making them easy prey. This made it even harder for the Anthroponies to protect the Ponies. But this didn't sway the young Anthropony, but make him even more determined to defeat the enemy.

A month or so after the young Anthropony's twentieth birthday, he lead a campaign to reclaim lost territory and free hundred of enslaved Ponies that had been captured by the Naga army. His army outnumbered the Naga two to one as they were caught unprepared for the assault. The Anthropony army marched deep into enemy territory, destroying one Naga nest after the other. The campaign lasted for nearly a year, but they were able to destroy the Naga nests and free tens of thousands of Ponies.

But nearing the end of the campaign, the young Anthropony and his troops were ambushed by the remaining remnants of the Naga army and he was pushed down into a cavern in the ground. He was trapped in there for days and many thought he was dead. But then he reemerged from from within the maze of caverns, but the young Anthropony didn't return empty handed. It was there in the caves, as he tried to find a way out, he discovered something that was thought to be lost for nearly a century. He found the Elements of Harmony and became the knew Avatar of Harmony. When he returned to Amicitia, for the deeds he had accomplished and for discovering the Elements of Harmony, he was giving the rank of Supreme Commander, granting him total power over the entire Anthropony Military. But soon he would be tested in the greatest battle of his life.

Not long after the young Anthropony had returned and was named Supreme Commander, Ragnarok reveled himself. He lead a great host of Kaladar and launched a counter offensive towards Amicitia. He was able to recapture the territory that the young Anthropony had managed to win back, making his efforts all for naught. Ragnarok, along with three other Draconequus, slaughtered thousands as they marched on, burning the lands as they went. But before they could reach the city, the young Anthropony had assembled an army himself and marched to meet Ragnarok, determined to keep him from reaching the city.

Both armies met at the Onyx fields, just east of the city of Pyron, that was once used to field crops, but is now nothing more than a burnt wasteland. The Kaladar were anxious for battle, wanting to plunder and raze the city to the ground in the name of Asmodeus. Upon reaching the battlefield, the Anthropony and Pony army, once again, found itself outnumbered, but their morale was high, for they had the new Avatar on their side. But the young Anthropony wasn't so optimistic, for he knew exactly who he was facing in this battle; Asmodeus' most feared commander Ragnarok.

The battle soon began with the Kaladar advancing on the center, trying to use their superior numbers to break the line and overwhelm the Anthroponies. But the Anthroponies stood strong and unyielding, not breaking their formation holding the line. The Kaladar then tried to surround them, but Avatar of the Elements had a plan for that. He had a few thousand soldiers in reserve for just such an occasion. The Kaladar who tried to surround their enemy soon found _themselves_ surrounded. in a desperate act, Ragnarok used his powers to destroy the army of Anthroponies. But fortunately, the young Anthropony used the elements to protect his army from such power. He then charged forward to meet Ragnarok himself. The two battled fiercely and Ragnarok seemed to have the upper hand, or so he thought. For the young Anthropony wielded a weapon crafted by the Unicorns with their magic the held great power. Gladûra, they called it, meaning Sword of Light. And with the help of the Elements of Harmony, he used this blade to strike down Ragnarok. The three remaining Draconequus after seeing their commander fall, fled the battlefield, leaving the Kaladar army leaderless and confused. The Anthropony army surrounded the remaining Kaladar and cut them down, winning the battle. But they were in no shape to march on and continue the offensive, for they had lost almost half of their force. The young Anthropny had no choice but to fall back to the Amicitia to regroup. But he had won a major victory but defeating Asmodeus' greatest servant.

Asmodeus, still weak from his encounter with Tirek and Scorpan, sensed the balance of magic shift away from his favor and knew that the Elements of Harmony had been found once more. This did not bode well for him. For the Elements of Harmony were the only powers that could defeat his evil. If he didn't do something soon, all his efforts to rule the world would be lost. And so, he sent the remainder of his armies to the City of Harmony, were the source of magic was protected. If he were to destroy the Tree of Harmony, then he would finally rule the world in eternal Darkness and Chaos.

Asmodeus's army numbered to well over a million as they marched towards the Amicitia, destroying everything in their path. It was an army that the Anthroponies knew they couldn't take on in a field battle. So they set up a last ditch effort to defend what little they had against Asmodues' army. They gathered what every troops they could muster for the coming attack. This time it was all or nothing. They had to defeat the enemy here or the world would fall into eternal darkness. The young Anthropony would not let it come to that, he was going to keep the ponies safe, no matter the cost.

Months later, the attack soon came as the Kaladar attacked the city that was defended by around 258,000 remaining Anthroponies and pony volunteers. The siege lasted for days as the Kaladar had the city surrounded. Both sides fought fiercely as the Anthroponies managed to hold off the Kaladar from breaching the walls, but there was just too many of them. Soon they would breach the gate and storm into the city. They young Anthropony couldn't let that happen. He had one idea that he hoped would work, but it would come at a very high cost. He ordered his troops to get the ponies down into the secret tunnels for them to escape. He watched as the ponies traveled down the tunnels to safety and said only one sentence.

_May the Elements guide you._

With that, he left towards the Chamber of the Tree, where the Tree of Harmony resided. As he made his way towards the chamber, the Anthropony citizens and soldiers knew what he was about to do, and accepted it, as sad as it may be. There was too mach at stake and the ponies were the only ones with magic that could help heal the world. The young Anthropony just hoped that they were up for it, and that this decision was the right one.

The Chamber of the Tree was in sight now. But as he entered the Chamber, he was met with an unpleasant surprise. There, standing by the Tree of Harmony, was Asmodeus himself. The young Anthropony knew that this day would come, it was what he was preparing for all his life. He just never thought that day would be so soon. Asmodeus smiled wickedly at the young Anthropony, saying that his efforts were for naught. That the world was doomed to fall into Eternal Darkness. But the young Anthropony wasn't going to let that happen as he attacked Asmodeus. The two fought each other in a fierce battle that nearly destroyed the Citadel and the city surrounding it, but with the Elements of Harmony, the young Anthropony was able to defeat Asmodeus. He sealed him down in the deepest part of Tartarus, where he would remain for all eternity. But even though Asmodeus was defeated, his army was still just outside the gates. He didn't have much time left. Weakened from the battle, the young Anthropony nearly stumbled towards the Tree of Harmony. This was his last chance to save the world from being destroyed.

With the last of his power, he used the Elements of Harmony to create a spell. A spell that would seal all the Kaladar away, turning them all to stone, with the Anthroponies along with them. The young Anthropony just hoped that he made the right choice before casting the spell. He built up the power of the Elements to his max before finally releasing it, casting the land around thing in a blast of light.

Once everything had calmed down, the ponies who had survive saw only destruction. There was no trace of the City of Friendship or the Tree of Harmony. Not even the Kaladar, or the Anthroponies. The war was finally over, but at the cost of their dear friends. They were the only ones left. The last of the Six races of Harmony. Now, it was their turn to do something. They had to fix the world and return it to the beautiful earth that they had dreamed so long about. It would be a difficult challenge, but they would do everything they could to make sure that their Anthropony cousins' sacrifices wouldn't be in vain.

For the next few centuries, the ponies divided into three tribes, each tribe having a certain job. The earth ponies would grow the vegetation while the pegasi helped control the weather. The unicorns had the more difficult job of turning the Earth so that the sun could reach all the corners of the Earth. As the centuries passed, the other animals of the Earth came out of hiding, but didn't know what to do. So many of the earth ponies took it upon themselves to take care of the animals for them. Even new races were found after the Great War. The Griffons and Zebras were found and the ponies helped them form their own countries. But they would never replace the Anthroponies that had sacrificed everything to save them.

Even the Minotaurs came out of hiding, but there were so few of them that they would never recover. And even though they did come out of hiding, they were rarely welcomed. They had driven so far from the Teaching of Harmony that they were considered outcasts. It took over a thousand years for the Ponies to forgive them for their crimes, but they were no longer a race of Harmony. Some of the Ponies still didn't trust them, but didn't treat them harshly, trying to stay faithful to the Elements. Of course this proved to be a challenge, but soon the Minotaurs were welcomed among the Ponies once more.

There were still remnants of Asmodeus' creation lurking in the world, but most of them never presented themselves a major problem. Dragons mainly kept to themselves, but great distrust was placed over them, since they were originally created by Asmodeus himself. But the Dragons never shared any concern for what others thought of them. Their only concerns were how much gold and treasure they could stash into their lairs. The Manticores were much the same way, keeping to themselves. They never ventured far and rarely troubled the Ponies. But whenever they did, the Ponies could do more than handle themselves.

The Draconequus, however, had all but disappeared entirely. Some say that they were destroyed when the young Anthropony sacrificed himself and his race to save the rest of the word. Other's say they fled underground to await their masters return. But as the years turn into centuries, many began to say that they never existed, that they were just beings made up to scare their young-lings into behaving. A once mighty and horrible breed of demons turned into nothing more than legend.

The years proved to be difficult as the three pony races began to turn against one another as more pressure began to rise. The land was still far from recovering, and each pony race began to blame the other. Many times the three have threatened war with one another, but fortunately such an event never transpired. Then one day, the ponies decided to settle their differences and form a new country. And thus, Equestria was formed. Soon things began to take a turn for the better. Until Discord, a Draconequus and the so called "Spirit of Chaos", came to Equestria and decided to make his own version of chaos. He tried to take on the role of Asmodeus as the new master of chaos, but he was more of a trickster really. But he was soon stopped by two Alicorn sisters, Celestia and Luna. The two Alicorns found the tree of Harmony and the Tree granted them with the powers of the Elements. After the defeated Discord, the two Alicorn sisters became the new monarchs of Equestrai.

For a thousand year, the Princesses watched over the ponies of Equestria with wisdom and grace. The Princesses even built their castle on top of where the Tree of Harmony resided. They soon became the new deities to the ponies as they guided and protected them just as the Elements did in the past. But that past had all but been forgotten. But I haven't forgotten. I remember when my friend sacrificed his entire race in order to save ours. It was the most noble act that anypony could ever do for another. I have tried to find were the remains of the ruin city in the hopes to find the lost race. But I could not find them. It seems that my friend had taken it upon himself to hide what remains of the past so that no one could reawaken the evil that once was the scourge of the Earth. I will always remember him, until my very last breath.

Thank you forever my friend.

And may the Elements guide us.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sat in the middle of the throne room of her castle and read the scroll in front of her with wonder. The scroll had fallen off of the latest wagon full of books and scrolls that had just arrived at her castle from Princess Celestia. There was no name on it, nor did it say who it was for. Curious to see what was inside, Twilight decide to break the seal and read the contexts of the scroll. Once she had finished reading, she was in complete shock. She had never thought of something as tragic as this to ever occur in their history. She even wondered if Anthroponies ever did exist, or even humans. She knew the humans did exist in another world where Sunset Shimmer lived. But could it be possible that the ponies of this world originated from humans? Twilight shook her head of these thoughts.

"Of course not," she said to herself. "There no evidence to prove this theory."

"What theory?" came a high squeaky voice. Twilight nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Pinkie Pie's voice right next to her ear. After her heart calmed down a bit., Twilight looked back to see all her friends standing behind her. She then glared back at her pink pony friend.

"Pinkie!" Twilight said sternly. "Don't sneak up on me like that." But the pink pony just giggled at her friend's reaction.

"Sorry Twilight," Pinkie said. Applejack stepped closer to Twilight and looked down at the scroll in front of her.

"Wat'cha got there Sugercube?" she asked. Twilight looked back down at the scroll and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just some scroll that fell off the wagon Princess Celestia sent me," she answered. "It doesn't have a name on it so I don't know who it's from. But it has one incredible story on it."

"What's it about?" Rainbow Dash asked as she flew over Twilight's head to get a better view of the scroll.

"It's about the past," she said. "Or at least I think it is. It could just be a story somepony made up." Twilight then heard the hoof steps of the rest of her friends gathered around her to look at the scroll.

"Oooh a story?" Pinkie said excitedly. "I like stories. Especially bed time stories. I remember my Mom use to tell me a lot of stories when I was a filly. She would tell me stories all about-"

"What exactly does it say darling?" Rarity said, cutting off Pinkie Pie.

"It isn't a scary story, is it?" Fluttershy asked as she shrank down behind Rarity. Twilight chuckled before levitating the scroll so it was eye level with her.

"Not exactly Fluttershy," she said. "It seems to be more of a legend. It has all these creatures that I have never even heard of."

"What's this legend about?" Applejack asked curiously. Twilight thought that it would take too long to explain it out herself. She thought it would be much easier to give the scroll to her friends and they could read it for themselves. She was about to give the scroll over to her friends when Rainbow Dash spoke out, startling Twilight to drop the scroll.

"Who cares?" she said. " It's probably just some boring story about how somepony stopped a bad thing from happening. It the same old cliché thing that happens in every story. Now let's just get out of here. I've been cooped up in here all day and have been dying to get some fresh air."

Twilight looked down at the scroll where it had fallen in front of her. She did feel a little cooped up being in the castle all day and some fresh air did sound nice. Stretching her winds out didn't sound to bad either. She looked back at her friends and smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "Fresh air sounds like a good idea. If you girls want, I can tell you the story later."

Her friends smiled back at her, especially Rainbow Dash, who was anxious to get out of that boring castle. They all began to exit the throne room, but before she left, Twilight looked back at the scroll in the middle of the floor. She stared at it for a moment as a smile formed across her face. Even if the story wasn't true, and the Anthroponies never really existed, she would like to thank that young Anthropony for all he had done. If it wasn't for him, the future that she lived in wouldn't be here. But she still wasn't convinced that the story was even true. Plus she didn't know who the author was. For all she knew, it could indeed be just some crazy story that somepony made up. But still, the thought of a brave hero sacrificing himself to save the world sounded incredible. She would like to know more about this. But without the name of the author, this seemed impossible. But it was still fascinating nonetheless. Twilight smiled once more before following her friends out of the castle. But if Twilight had stared at the scroll for just a few moments longer, she would have notice it giving off a faint rainbow glow.

* * *

**This story has been rewritten. It has taken me a long time to get it this way and I'm still not sure I like it. It was just a little something that's been in my head for a long time now and have been wanting to write it down and share it. Basically, I wanted this to be a Greek version of the Lord of the Rings Mythology. Where the Elements are like the Valar and Asmodeus as Morgoth. Also, I thought it would be difficult to have a war like this on the current map of the world today, so I thought it would be better if it happened on something similar to the future super continent of Pangea Ultima. Hope you guys enjoy this. I might continue this in a new series, but I'm not sure yet. Please tell me your thoughts. Also, if you guys have any suggestions to make this story better please let me know.**


End file.
